


One Call

by meanderingsoul



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Iron Ceiling, Gen, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingsoul/pseuds/meanderingsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was obvious they didn't believe she'd be able to deliver the 107th with a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Call

She could see Chief Dooley huff and cover his eyes when she walked out to make the call and Thompson laughing as though she couldn’t see him, overly sure of himself as usual. Dooley had to have read her file, her service record from the war (what wasn’t still classified), but she was beginning to wonder just how many of her missions had been redacted. Perhaps he had not read it very thoroughly. 

They didn’t believe her about arranging to be met by the 107th, that much was obvious. Assuming a certain individual was still at work it wouldn’t take long at all to arrange. Because of the unique origins of the call, the waiting time was significantly less than it could have been. Connecting to such a specific and secure place in England from all the way across the Atlantic could take much more than ten minutes. But within a minute a familiar, clipped voice was dutifully reciting, “Hello, this is Major Falsworth speaking.”

She smiled. She hadn’t heard his voice since the wedding reception for his marriage to his very, very patient fiancé last November after his promotion and reassignment. It was the last time most of them had been in the same place. Morita and Jacques were back with their families now and moving on with their lives. Gabriel was back at Howard University to finish the rest of his mechanical engineering studies and had left the military and espionage and all of them far behind him, save the letters he sent to Jacques. Dugan had stayed with the recruits, who really could not be called recruits at this point, but habits were hard to break and they seemed so young compared to the rest of them. 

“Unfortunately Montgomery, I'm calling for a favor.” 

“Why, Agent Carter! Surprised you haven’t been lost to that monstrosity of a city yet. How may I be of assistance today?”

“Do you have any idea what the current whereabouts of a particular group of the 107th might be?” 

He coughed lightly and she could almost see the small frown on his face. “Only the most general idea. Is there somewhere you would like them to be?” 

“Yes, the Polish side of the Russian border would be wonderful, in a day’s time. I’ll use the usual password. We'll be mounting a subtle incursion into a Russian base looking for illicit weapons. Do remind them about what subtle means. I know how they struggle.” 

“I'll get in touch. Be sure to tell them I don't miss them or their stench at all.”

“I will be sure to tell Dugan you weep into your porridge every morning over the lack of his company Monty. Thank you.” 

Thompsons face when she said the 107th would meet them there was priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an expanded, snipped scene from the sequel to my Cartinelli fic which is becoming too long. I wondered who Peggy might have called, since it seems the Commandos were still on the move, and I haven't been able to find any transcript of whatever she said on the phone.


End file.
